ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Courtney Brown
Courtney M. Brown (born 1952) is an academic, author of Cosmic Voyage, and the founder of The Farsight Institute. Remote Viewing :Main: Remote Viewing , an associate professor of political science at , is a proponent of Remote Viewing. Brown learned basic and what is claimed to be an advanced technique called the in 1991. Brown engaged in "yogic flying" at the Golden Dome of Pure Knowledge at in in 1992. In 1996, Brown founded The Farsight Institute (www.farsight.org), a nonprofit research and educational organization dedicated to the study of a phenomenon of nonlocal consciousness known as "remote viewing." One of his most recent books is titled "Remote Viewing: The Science and Theory of Nonphysical Perception." In this book he analyzes data and develops a new theory that explains the remote-viewing phenomenon as a consequence of superposition formation on the quantum level.Amazon.com, About Courtney Brown Cosmic Voyage Cosmic Voyage by Courtney Brown, published 1996, details Brown’s independent Remote Viewing experiences in contrast to the U.S. military’s Star Gate Project. While debunkers criticize Brown for RVing Mars, Buddha, Jesus, and Adam and Eve, they omit the fact that Star Gate, under US intelligence, had conducted these very RV sessions. Branton highlights Brown’s RVing the Greys from Cosmic Voyage in The Dulce Book, chapter 19, Grey Aliens’ Collective Mind, where Brown RVed the Council of Ten—the control center of the Grey’s hivemind. ;Reception T. Jewel: “The amazing thing about this phenomenon is that many of the books on the subject draw striking similarities with each other, almost like a puzzle; Cosmic Voyage seems to fill in some of the missing pieces. While it is certainly entertaining to think that Brown might be using actual psychic abilities and that the revelations in this book are true, there is no proof whatsoever to show that the author didn't just use the less-than-mystical abilities of plagiarism and imagination to fill the pages of this book. It is the aforementioned "Psychic Warrior" novel that gives me a glimmer of hope that this book might actually be true, at least in some parts.”Amazon.com, Cosmic Voyage review by T. Jewel Academia Courtney Brown is a mathematician and social scientist who teaches in the Department of Political Science at in Atlanta, Georgia. He received his Ph.D. degree from Washington University (St. Louis) in 1982 in political science with an emphasis on mathematical modeling. He began his teaching career as a college calculus instructor in Africa before moving on to teach nonlinear differential and difference equation modeling in the social sciences at the University of California at Los Angeles, Emory University, and the Inter-university Consortium for Political and Social Research Summer Program at the University of Michigan. He has published numerous books on applied nonlinear mathematical modeling in the social sciences, including two new volumes, one on applied differential equation systems (2007) and another on graph algebra (2008), a new graphical language used for modeling systems. He also has an interest in political music, and has recently published a book on the subject. References Resources * Wikipedia, Category:Researchers